


Whole Lot of Nothing

by beemblebummed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: first off: nice bonding time ft. open to being trans characters because im a slut for that, this is probably just gonna be a bunch of little things so that's exciting and encouraging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemblebummed/pseuds/beemblebummed
Summary: Daryl and Carl hang out and talk about stuff. Daryl helps Carl figure out how to sew.





	Whole Lot of Nothing

"What're you doin'?"

Carl glances up from his seat on the floor, Daryl standing in the doorway of the cell. His expression doesn't look like anything in particular, just normal passive Daryl. The boy focuses his sight once again on the two pieces of fabric held together in one hand, and the needle in the other. Hershel wanted to get him trying to sew.

"Sewing," Carl answers, his tongue protruding between his lips as he shoves the needle through both layers. "Hershel, uh...wanted me to try it so I could—"

A sharp wince cuts him off and his hand jerks back, dropping the fabric on the floor. Daryl's face changes minutely and then he scoffs when he realizes Carl pricked a finger. The man steps into the cell and then squats beside the kid, picking up the two cloths again. He uses two finger to pinch the layers and then holds out the other hand for Carl's needle, which he gives up.

"Try it like this," Daryl says, keeping what he does within Carl's view. "If ya stick it through one first, ya line it up 'n then stick it through the other. Kinda like a shortcut."

"Shortcuts don't always work, though," Carl notes with a small nod of his head.

"Nah, but this is a good way to get used to shit like this." The man keeps them lined up a litte easier with that first "shortcut" and gets the needle through a few more times after it. "See? Now you can keep on. Here, you try."

Carl watches as he pulls the needle all the way through, and pretty easily slips the knot at the end out as well. He makes a mental note to tie it a couple more times and make it harder to get through. At least it was simple for Daryl for the example. Carl keeps it loose for his attempt too, mimicking the other man's actions to take the needle through one piece, and then through the other. With both aligned, done with ease, Carl begins going down all sides of the fabric like Hershel wanted him to.

"There ya go," Daryl says, his tone lifting into one akin to praise now. "What'd the old man want ya to learn for anyway? He ain't gonna have ya make clothes or dolls or some shit, is he?"

Carl snickers. "Why do you ask? Do you want a doll?"

"Hey, I ain't makin' fun of 'em," he says quickly, dropping down into a sitting position. He crosses his legs and leans forward, watching Carl as he works. "S'just an example. I played with dolls some when I was a kid."

Carl pauses his sewing and tilts his head, looking up at Daryl. "Why'd you play with dolls?"

The man scoffs. "'Cause I was a kid. You ain't never played with dolls?"

He shrugs. "I tried not to, I didn't think it was manly," Carl says, looking back down to his needle and cloth. "I always wanted to be, like, real manly. You know?"

There is a pause, then Daryl reaches over and nudges Carl's shoulder lightly. "You're a man already. Ain't no reason for gettin' yourself all messed up about it. Only thing you got to prove now is whether or not you can be helpful."

The boy smiles, but ducks his head a little lower to keep it hidden from Daryl. "Am I?"

Daryl snorts. "What do you think?"

"I hope I'm helpful," he replies, getting back to sewing. "What's your opinion?"

Another pause after Carl asks that, then Daryl props his elbow against the edge of the bed in the cell, his forearm dangling over air. "I reckon you're the original Lil' Ass Kicker."

Now, Carl giggles. "Thanks. You're pretty okay, too."

"Damn right, I am."


End file.
